Pony Conversations
by RangerLyra
Summary: Conversations between Ranger and horse (Knight and horse).
1. Chapter 1

**Will and Tug 'I could eat a horse'**

Will had set camp soon after nightfall near a stream traversing a patch of grass by the road. Because he was only travelling back the Redmont after a easy mission between two fiefs, there was no need for him to be discreet about the trail of smoke rising into the air.

He had a pot of stew on the fire and was too eager to sink his spoon into the soup. Sighing contently as he leaned back onto a small boulder. Tug was grazing peacefully a meter or two away.

"Ah, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Will said and immediately regretted it as Tug gave him a wistful look.

 _What's that suppose to mean?_ The shaggy mount seemed to say.

"Oh, sorry, Tug."

 _You still haven't answered my question. I just hope you don't eat me, Abelard or Kicker. You can have Blaze though, he stole one of my apples last week._

"'Course I won't eat anyone, boy, and I'm not going to eat Blaze either."

 _Well, that's that settled then._

"It's just that Horace says it a lot."

 _Hmmp, why am I not surprised. He's always hungry._

"And he does eat rather a lot too."

 _That's probably why he's so fat._

"He's not fat!"

 _Then why is his arm and chest always bulging._

"Those are muscles, Tug!"

 _Whatever you want to call them, Will, their not light._

"Muscles aren't Tug."

 _I know, that's why I feel sorry for that Kicker of his._

"Kicker's a warhorse, he can deal with a little weight."

 _I can hardly call full armour and chain mail a little weight._

"Alright, alright, a lot of weight."

They let that thought rest as they finished their dinners.

* * *

 **There will be more! And not just with Will and Tug, I think the next will be about Kicker and Horace.** **Please let me know what you think. Ta ta for now! Oh and I'll probably update within the next hour.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Horace and kicker 'Am I dim, Horace?'**

Horace cuddled closer to his blanket as midnight approached sending cold breezes through the air. They were travelling back from visiting Will's cabin. They weren't suppose to leave this late but the two rangers, Will and Gilan, started a fascinating conversation about how they could never win an argument with their horse.

Horace was just about to drift off into his dreams, when he heard a soft whiny. He sat up grudgingly.

"What is it, Kicker?"

The horse's ears twitched a moment and he looked at Horace with his dark round pupils.

 _You don't think I'm dim, do you?_

Horace was abashed. "What makes you say that?"

 _I heard your conversation. They're all talking about how Tug and Blaze are so good at thinking of comebacks. And blah blah they're so witty and smart. What about me, Horace? Am I smart?_

"Well, of course you are! You're witty, you're just not good at arguing."

 _Because we never argue._

"Yes, that's it."

 _And I hope we never will. Goodnight then._

"'Night Kicker."

Kicker's ears folded back and his head drooped down. If horses could grin, then Kicker fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

 **I know that this was _really_ short but the next updates will be longer. Review if you have any requests on what/who to do next, or if you don't, review anyways. :) Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halt and Abelard "C'est formidable!"**

Halt was on a mission to capture some ruthless thieves that had escaped to Galicia with one of King Duncan's priceless crown jewels. And Halt had been the one to receive a message from Duncan himself asking him to hunt down the thieves.

He groaned as he rubbed his red and tired eyes after a full day of riding wondering how long it would take him to find the thieves. The track left by the thieves had ventured down a wide and spacey path all the way to an Araluen port. There, he had had to take a boat to Galicia after inquiring about three wiry men and two larger ones that were the thieves.

Two long and dizzy hours later, Halt stepped off the boat leading Abelard alongside him. He leaned on his horse for support as he tried to fight down another urge to throw up.

Abelard quickly stepped away from the poor Halt nimbly, leaving him to wobble precariously. _Hey, if you throw up, you're not doing it on me._

Halt grunted in annoyance. "Selfishness doesn't become of you, Abelard."

 _No, but it becomes of_ you _. Hmmf, trying to throw up on me._

* * *

They settled in a small clearing at dusk and Halt didn't see why not they shouldn't start a fire. So he did and brought out the dried meat he brought with him. After Halt had fed and watered Abelard, he sat down and tried to enjoy his evening.

"So Abelard, how'd you like being back in Galicia?" Halt inquired.

Abelard looked down at him and whinnied. _C'est formidable._

Halt frowned. "Uh, don't know if you've noticed but, I don't speak Galician."

 _Voulez-vous que je vous enseigne?_

Halt raised an eyebrow.

 _Heh heh, vous pouvez pas me comprendre._

"Abelard!" He complained.

 _Want me to teach you? That's what I said._ Abelard shifted towards Halt a little.

"Euhhh, d'accord!"

 _Heyyyy, so you do know how to speak Galician._ He shook his mussel and stomped away to pout.

Halt grinned and muttered something indistinctly under his breath, "Heh, and that's about the only Galician I know." Abelard was too far away to hear.

* * *

 **I'm 99.9 percent sure that Galician is just french, but if it isn't, then I made a complete idiot of myself! Review and leave suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is set within the first few books.**

* * *

 **Gilan and Blaze "Why haven't I got a girlfriend?"**

Gilan was in the barn that stood slightly separate to his wooden cabin in Whitby Fief. He approached his horse with a greeting and held out his hand, palm up, for Blaze to touch his mussel on gently.

"Hey there, boy!" The ranger uttered. Blaze shook his mane in greeting.

Gilan reached out to the side of the stall and grabbed a brush. After picking out the horse hair nestled among the bristles, he began brushing Blaze in steady and recurring strokes.

 _So, how's life?_ The brown eyes met his.

Gil snorted. "How's life? What kind of question is that?"

 _A good enough one._ Blaze argued as he sidestepped the brush, turning his head to Gilan. _You've been very vacant recently. What's wrong._

"Nothing." Blaze's round eyes stared at him intently.

 _Come on, you can tell me, I'm your horse!_

"I know, I know." He switched to a brush with softer bristles and continued in his brushing.

 _Go on, tell me._

Gilan continued his brushing.

 _Stop that persistent brushing, you're brushing me bald!_

"Uhh, sorry." Gilan signed. "I'm just worried, Blaze. What if no one likes me?"

 _What do you mean? Halt likes you, Will likes you._

"Yeah but I mean, umm, if a, you know, _girl_ likes me or not."

 _Hahah, is that what it's all about._ Blaze snorted

"Blaze, it's not funny. I'm serious, I don't think anyone likes me."

 _Hah, why wouldn't some like you. You're almost as witty and smart as your horse._

"Wow, thanks Blaze, that's the closest thing to a compliment you've ever given me!"

 _Hey wait a moment! What about Jenny! I think she like you…_ Blaze glanced at Gilan sideways meaningfully.

Gilan laughed. "She doesn't!"

 _Yes she does!_

Gilan started blushing as red as a tomato. "Haha, no."

 _Yeah! Yeah! Gil-an, Jen-ny, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g._

"Blaze!" Gilan said chuckling to himself.

 _See? Someone likes you._

"Yes, just _one_ girl, no one else would." Gilan settled into a gloomy mood again.

 _And that's one more than Halt._

Gilan laughed at the prospect of his mentor with a girlfriend. "Haha, the day Halt gets married, I'll stuff a walnut up my nose!"

* * *

 **And a few years later, Gilan ends up with abnormally large nostrils! Hehe, just kidding. Thanks to _AreiaCananaid_ for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is for Mandolyn Altman! Thanks for the review and the awesome idea!**

* * *

 **Halt and Abelard "An apple a day, keeps doctors away!"**

Halt took a bite out of the crispy apple that he picked from the tree above them. They had come to passing the tree on a quiet journey to visit Will at Seacliff. Abelard was the one to spot it, his keen horse senses sniffing the air for the delicious treat.

 _Me! Me! Gimme another!_ Abelard was whinnying with stomps of his hooves to emphasize the point.

"No, you already had five in a row today." Halt sighed.

 _Come on, Halt._

"No Abelard! Six is too many apples for a horse like you." Halt said calmly.

 _A horse like me?_

"A horse of your size."

 _Hey! I'm taller than you, Halt! You stocky pumpkin-head!_

"Well, that's a first."

Abelard continued his thought, _Now to think of it, everyone's taller than you, Halt!_

Halt could not think of a good comeback so he just snorted and scowled.

Abelard decided to bring the conversation back to the matter of apples. _Halt! Just one more! A smaller one._

"Sorry Abelard." Halt replied.

 _You bully!_ Abelard stretched his neck up into the air in an attempt to tear an apple from the tree. He made clunk clunk sounds as his mouth opened and shut trying to grab the nearest apple with his teeth. Halt glared at his horse before tapping Abelard in front of the withers trying to get his massive head down. Abelard kept his head up and step into Halt forcing the ranger back. Halt pushed back forgetting that you could never win a push-of-war with a horse.

"Abelard! Stop horse playing around!" Halt shouted finally.

 _Haha, hooorse playing. Very funny..._

Abelard lowered his head and stared at his master. _Give me an apple._

"No."

 _Give me!_

"No."

 _Give me!_

"No."

 _What happened to an apple a day keeps doctors away?_

"What about… Six apples a day, gives the horse tooth decay?"

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
